


Gaiuspie

by celice (wolflegend)



Series: xillia youtubers au [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Ludger DO NOt Kiss a tomato, Ludger Falls On His Face, Other, Wingul's Unrequited Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice





	Gaiuspie

one day gaius decided to go onto youtube 

he made a channel by the name of "Gaiuspie" and posted a video of him playing a videogame

he got popular I guess but sOON his friends luigi, Tomato, and pokemon #278 wanted in on that fame

so they all joined the channel

And soon pewdiepie saw the channel and was like, "hoL Y SHITR" and felt gay

so pewdiepie teleported to gaius's home and knocked on the door

"Knuck Knok its Pewdiepie" "holy shIT" wingul said, straightfaced as ever

ludger fell on his face

tomato laughed at ludger

wingul logged int o tumbly and made a post about the current events on his account "xxxx-animeb0y-xxxx". The post read, " OMGGGGGEEEE GAIZ !!!!!!!! LIKE,,,, PEWDIEPIE IS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE LIKE OMG OMG OMG HES HERE IM FANGASMING SO HARD RN"

And in the background tomato was helping Ludger up

Gaius and Pewdiepie felt a connection, a bond, like magnets

So they did a cover of magnet, the obvious reaction

But soon, rival youtubers got jealous, and planned to assassinate one of them

They snuck into gaius's house, and killed tomato bu stepping on him because he was a tomato and he was easy to kill probabaly 

But tomato knew mixed martial arts and kicked their asses, and was severely injured in the process

Ludger held the soon to be fallen tomato in his arms and cried kind of

"goodnight sweet prince" ludger said, shedding a single tear

Gaius kissed Pewdiepie in the heat of battle and they just kind of got married and the Internet cried

The End 

And then Wingul uploaded this to fanfiction.net


End file.
